Cloud services are becoming increasingly available to users from vehicles, such as personal automobiles. The number, and the sophistication, of these services increase every day. The services can offer a rich set of features, and can store and provide, personal information. The presence of personal information, however, presents a variety of security concerns. The security concerns are often dealt with by requesting users to input authenticating information such as usernames and passwords. Current methods of providing usernames and passwords involve character input. However these methods are becoming increasingly inadequate, since repeated and complex character input can frustrate users. In addition, attempting to enter a complex username and/or password while driving may be particularly undesirable. Nonetheless, a driver may still desire to access various data for a variety of reasons.